What If?
by Jedipilot24
Summary: The war is over and Voldemort is dead. Harry has only one more question. Undeniably HHR. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**What If?**

Harry James Potter sat in his room at Grimmauld Place. Voldemort was dead and his Death Eaters were all either dead or in Azkaban. What's more is that he had just passed his N.E.W.T's and been accepted to the Auror Academy. One would've expected him to be happy but Harry right now was anything but happy; more like confused. There was a knock on the door and Harry looked up to see Hermione enter with a frown on her otherwise beautiful face

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked; Harry felt a rush of affection for Hermione and decided to tell her what had been bothering him for quite some time now.

"Ginny wants to get back together," Harry said with a sigh, looking down at the ground

"So what's holding you back?" Hermione wanted to know

"What if?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, furrowing her brow "What do you mean by that?"

"We've been friends for over seven years," Harry said, looking deep into her chocolate brown orbs "And yet in all that time, we've never once considered becoming more. I keep waking up in the night wondering why that is…and what if? What if Skeeter and Krum and Cho were on to something? What if?" Now Hermione sighed, then sat down next to him and wrapped one arm around Harry warmly

"You should know that I too have lately been thinking about that a lot," she replied and after a pause and with another sigh continued "There is a way to find out, you know…they say that a single kiss can often tell you all you need to know. But if nothing happens…"

"Then we just forget about it," Harry said "We stay friends and get on with our lives."

"Agreed," Hermione nodded. She and Harry turned toward each other. Hermione snaked her arms around Harry's neck as he placed his hands on her shoulders. There stared at each other for just a moment; then, as if impelled together, Harry and Hermione's lips met in a kiss. Harry did not bother trying to compare it to Cho or Ginny just as Hermione did not bother trying to compare it to Ron; this one kiss was beyond comparison and in a class unto itself. Before Harry had even known what he was doing, he had grabbed Hermione tightly and deepened the kiss. Harry felt like a part of him had been missing all his life and had now just been reunited; the world could've ended right then and there and both of them would've been happy. The next thing he knew, Harry was on top of her. Harry and Hermione knew what this meant…what was about to happen but neither could have stopped it anymore than they could've stopped the Earth in its orbit. Their clothes started coming off….

00000000000000000000000011-years-later00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Hermione Potter stood together on platform 9 ¾, saying goodbye to their son David Potter. David had his father's eyes, his mother's hair and a mischief streak almost a mile wide. Next to Harry and Hermione was their 7-year old daughter Elizabeth and 5-year old son Michael. Elizabeth looked like a younger version of her mother and had also inherited her bossy temperament and love of books; Michael looked almost exactly like his father and his personality was shaping up to be a blend of both his parents.

"Go easy on Professor McGonagall," Harry said to David "She's getting old and doesn't have the energy she used to."  
"And study hard!" Hermione added "We expect good grades!"

"Alright, alright," David sighed, giving each of his parents one last hug "Goodbye Mum, Dad!" David said goodbye to his younger siblings and then hurried on the train where he found himself in a compartment with Ted Lupin, two red-haired boys and a boy with dreadlocks. David knew all of them, of course, their parents were good friends of his parents and they had often played together growing up.

"Did you bring it?" one of the red-head's asked and David nodded, pulling out an old battered piece of parchment from his pocket and showing it to his excited friends, who were now crowding around.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

Back on the platform, Harry and Hermione watched as the train started to gain momentum and leave the station. With a contented sigh and a smile, Harry reached up to touch the scar that had not hurt in 12 years. All was well and he was at peace. Harry turned to Hermione with a grin

"You know," he said, wagging his eyebrows "There is this one question that's been bothering me lately."

"Oh?" said Hermione with a grin of her own "And what, Mr. Potter, might that be?"

"What if?"


End file.
